Plushies!
by Burning Glass
Summary: Cute random drabbles about plushies. No longer a one-shot!
1. Byakuya and Renji

**Hey! This is something I got inspired to write at a friends house. Tell me if you think i should continue writing random one-shots or just to stick to long stories.**

WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONATINS RANDOMNESS THAT MAY CAUSE YOUR MIND TO EXPLODE. VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.

One day, while walking around, Rukia had discovered what the locals called a "cosplay convention". Curious, she decided to check it out. To her surprise, there were many people dressed up like herself and her companions. Another thing she noticed was a table loaded with plushies. There were many, but there were two she knew she had to get. After purchasing them, she sent them to the Soul Society.

A few days later, the plushies arrived in Soul Society. To be more specific, they arrived at the Sixth Company barracks. Renji pulled out the plushies, examining them. The first was a miniature version of himself, with wild red hair that stuck up and large brown eyes. The second was...

He couldn't help but snicker. He grabbed the second plushie and walked toward his Taicho's office. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was busy signing papers when Renji walked in.

"Here Taicho, a gift from Rukia just arrived." Renji placed the plushie on Byakuya's desk.

Byakuya looked at it soundlessly. He picked up the plushie and examined it. He squeezed the plushie lightly.

The only words that he said regarding the plushie before putting it away in his desk were, "It would seem that I am squeezable."

**Teehee! Hope you liked it.**


	2. Toshiro and Rangiku

WARNING: THIS DRABBLE CONATINS RANDOMNESS THAT MAY CAUSE YOUR MIND TO EXPLODE. VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED. I don't own anything...

**Plushies! Part 2**

Now while it's true Rukia sent Byakuya and Renji plushies she also sent some to others as well. Tenth company, for example. She had found plushies of Rangiku and Toshiro and sent them straight away. Rangiku was thrilled to receive hers; proudly noting that even in plushie form she had...ahem for lack of a better term huge boobs.

She did notice that her Taicho had received a plushie as well. She picked it up and put it next to him on his desk.

"Look Taicho, it's a mini you!" she squealed.

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked at the plushie. It wasn't extraordinary in any way, in fact it was exactly as Rangiku had said; it was indeed a miniature Toshiro. He was about to put it away when Rangiku picked it up and held it next to hers.

"Hey Taicho look!"

Toshiro sighed, "What is it Matsumoto?"

"My plushie is a good inch taller than yours!"

It was at this point that Toshiro slammed his head on his desk. Some days he just couldn't get a break.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I've decided that now this will be a bunch of little chapters put together, all about plushies. Please review and tell me, who should get the next plushie?


	3. Yumichika,Ikkaku,Yachiru, Kenpachi

WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONATINS RANDOMNESS THAT MAY CAUSE YOUR MIND TO EXPLODE. VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED. I own nothing...

**Plushies! Part 3**

The third place Rukia sent plushies was the Eleventh Company. Yes you heard right, the Eleventh Company. The recipients of the plushies this time were Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru and Kenpachi. This can only end positively.

When Yumichika received his plushie, his first words were, "This is an outrage! This stuffed fabric is not nearly beautiful enough to represent me!" And with that he tossed it on the ground.

Ikkaku examined his and threw it over his shoulder, "This thing is just stupid."

"Why, because it's bald like you?" Yumichika asked innocently.

At that point the two drew their Zanpaku-to and began fighting. As they were fighting, Yachiru walked by and picked up the plushies. 'More for me!' she thought.

With her arms filled with the plushie forms of Yumichika, Ikkaku, herself and Kenpachi, she went off in search of her Taicho.

The Eleventh Company Captain felt a sense of foreboding as Yachiru rounded a corner and shouted, "Ken-chan! It's time to play!"

* * *

So, whataya think? Please review, give me some more ideas about who should get plushies!


	4. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Grimmjow

WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONATINS RANDOMNESS THAT MAY CAUSE YOUR MIND TO EXPLODE. VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED. I own nothing...

**Plushies! Part 4**

Now Rukia was not heartless, in fact she had a very kind heart, and that was the reasoning she gave to sending the Espada plushies. She sent a plushie to Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. At least, she was _supposed _to send Grimmjow one, but the box someone got lost in the mail and got sent back to her house. Little did she know just what kind of problem that would create.

And so in Hueco Mundo, two of the three received their plushies. After seeing his, Nnoitra was forced to admit that he did in fact resemble either an anorexic spoon or some sort of satellite. Then he buried it in the bottom most drawer in his room. He would be dead if anyone knew he had a plushie.

When Ulquiorra received his he stared at it. It stared back. So he kept staring at it and then the plushie stared back. It was at this point that Ulquiorra and his plushie began the most epic of all staring contests. Five hours later Ulquiorra finally had to blink.

"I concede defeat." Ulquiorra said put the plushie in his closet on the top shelf (he planned to have a rematch later).

Grimmjow passed by while this epic staring contest was taking place and asked Ulquiorra where he had gotten the 'stupid stuffed lil' Ulquiorra'.

"I am not certain, it was given anonymously." (Rukia was nice, not stupid) Ulquiorra replied, "Now go away, I am busy."

Grimmjow did leave, but he couldn't help but feel left out. I mean, seriously if Ulquiorra got one why not him? Not that he wanted one or anything...it was just the principle of the matter, or so he told himself. No he most definitely did not want one, not at all.

At that very moment, the plushie Grimmjow arrived back at Rukia's place, where the plushie she was sending Ichigo was waiting. It is a well known fact that plushies can move around when people aren't looking, and so P.I (plushie Ichigo) walked over to the box and opened it. Inside was P.G (plushie Grimmjow). P.I was furious, and so with his tiny, felt zanpaku-to he proceeded to literally beat the stuffing out of Grimmjow, or rather P.G.

* * *

So there you go! I've decided that Ulquiorra's rap name will be Lil Ulquiorra. Anyway, plz review and tell me who's next, should the rest of the Espada get plushies? Hope you liked it!


	5. Nel and Grimmjow

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS RANDOMNESS THAT MAY CAUSE YOUR MIND TO EXPLODE. VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**

Plushies! Part 5

Now when Rukia sent Ichigo his plushie, she never expected him to take it with him to Hueco Mundo. She was even more surprised when he managed to lose it within the first five minutes. And so, lost and abandoned P.I (a.k.a Plushie Ichigo) wandered the desert. That is until the world's second most unlikely event occurred.

Nel, who just happened to be walking by at the same time and place as P.I, found him and examined him.

One second went by. Then two. Then she called out, "I SHALL CALL YOU IJIGO!"

At the same time, the remains of P.G (a.k.a Plushie Grimmjow) arrived at its owner. It had been badly beaten (and it just so happened to have wounds in the same places as Grimmjow's scars) It was also missing an eye.

Grimmjow was absolutely NOT happy that he got a plushie (*cough* LIE *cough*).

It was at that moment that Aizen passed by. He looked at Grimmjow, then at the beaten plushie, then back at Grimmjow, "Even I'm not _that_ evil."

* * *

**This one's short, but I like it ^_^ Plz review: Who's next to receive their plushie? Will Ichigo ever be reunited with his plushie? Find out next time!**


End file.
